


Trust is a Gift

by lockedin221b



Series: Tied Up With String [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roseysevillynn answered: Followed the link from AO3, can I make a request. Sherlock gifts a lover complete control. Can be John, Lestrade or even Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megabat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/gifts).



> Good ol' Johnlockstrade
> 
> Good ol' sentimental DP
> 
> waitwhat

They had decided to do their own private Christmas after Boxing Day, once they were all back in London. However, the day before Christmas Eve, Sherlock left John and Greg with a card before climbing into the cab that would take him to the station. The card was blank on the outside, and there was only Sherlock’s scrawl within.

_John + Greg_

_You two have often made complaint about my “inability” to relinquish control of a situation. Therefore, on the evening of the 27th, I offer this as a holiday gift: however you may have me._

_Sherlock ___

__John and Greg spent the next three days texting and e-mailing constantly, earning more than a few annoyed looks from their families and friends with whom they were spending the hols._ _

__

__23 December_ _

___He never shuts up. JW_ _ _

___Gag? GL_ _ _

___Check. JW_ _ _

__

__24 December_ _

___Hands. GL_ _ _

___I almost don’t want to take those out of the picture. JW_ _ _

___This is a once in a lifetime chance. GL_ _ _

___Good point. Spare cuffs? JW_ _ _

___Fingers will still be free. GL_ _ _

___Tie? JW_ _ _

___That should work. GL_ _ _

___We need more than this. JW_ _ _

___Agreed. Sleep on it. GL_ _ _

__

__25 December_ _

___Happy Christmas! GL_ _ _

___And you. Think of anything? JW_ _ _

___Yeah. You know how he likes to goad us? GL_ _ _

___Need to be more specific. JW_ _ _

___We’re not enough. GL_ _ _

___Until we add fingers or go until we’re the ones who are sore. Yeah. JW_ _ _

___How do you feel about going double? GL_ _ _

___… Seeing as we’ve done both ends at once, I’m going to say that’s not what you’re talking about. JW_ _ _

___It’s not. GL_ _ _

___Let me think about it. JW_ _ _

__

__26 December_ _

___Let’s go for it. JW_ _ _

___Is it tomorrow yet? GL_ _ _

__

__Sherlock was the last one home. John and Greg were so antsy, they both leapt to their feet when Sherlock walked in. Sherlock took them both in with one look before hanging up his coat and scarf. “Made your decisions?”_ _

__“Yes,” John said, fists stuffed in his pockets._ _

__Sherlock pulled off his shoes and nodded toward the bedroom. “Then shall we?”_ _

__John and Greg passed each other a look before Greg said, “Don’t you want to know?”_ _

__“I think I’ve made it clear I trust you two. Certainly with my body._ _

__John cleared his throat. “Alright then.”_ _

__They traipsed upstairs. Thought it was the smaller of the two bedrooms, they had decided to put the larger bed there. They were anything but quiet at times, and the room had little other use for them. They were even more likely to use the downstairs bedroom and smaller bed for sleep._ _

__As Greg and John began to undress, they noticed Sherlock stood unmoving in front of the shut door. “Just going to stand there?” Greg said with a raised brow._ _

__Sherlock met his look with a more elegantly arched eyebrow. “Though I might deduce your intentions, I did imply I would be relinquishing control, including any actions I might make based on assumption and deduction.”_ _

__John rolled his eyes as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. “Fine. Undress.”_ _

__Once told, Sherlock made quick work of his own clothes._ _

__While they had waited for Sherlock, Greg and John had gone through other details. Neither had anticipated exactly how much ordering about this would entail, but, each being from professions where giving orders was part of the day-to-day, they adapted quickly._ _

__John propped up a couple pillows and sat on the bed with his back against the headrest. He spread his legs and motioned Sherlock over. “Suck me off, but don’t make me come.”_ _

__Sherlock nodded and laid on the bed, his face in John’s crotch. He started with putting the entirety of John’s mostly flaccid prick in his mouth. John breathed in sharply and looked at Greg._ _

__Greg smiled and climbed onto the bed behind Sherlock, lube in hand. He spread Sherlock’s thighs, and not once did Sherlock lose his rhythm on John’s rapidly hardening cock. Greg looked down at Sherlock’s arse and wetted his lips. “Mind if I deviate a bit?”_ _

__John chuckled deep in his chest. “Be my guest.”_ _

__Greg put the bottle of lube aside and spread Sherlock’s arse. He bit the inside of one cheek before pointing his tongue and pressing it below Sherlock’s hole, dragging a wet line down his perineum and back up._ _

__Sherlock moaned around John’s cock, of which he now had little more than the head in his mouth._ _

__John buried one hand into Sherlock’s hair, gripping tight, and braced the other on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Whatever you did,” John panted, “please, god, do it again.”_ _

__Greg did, and it elicited the same reverberating moan from Sherlock’s mouth and down John’s cock._ _

__“Christ,” John gasped._ _

__Greg licked with the flat of his tongue across Sherlock’s hole before dragging the tip in a slow spiral from edge to centre. He was tempted to go on like that, but today they had a particular end goal in mind, aside from orgasm. He gave the other cheek a bite mark to match the first and sat up. John has his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, knees bent up and feet pressed hard into the mattress on either side of Sherlock. “You look like you could come any second,” Greg observed._ _

__John forced his eyes open, pupils blown and gaze hazy. “He’s got his fingers on me like a cockring,” he huffed. “Let me know when you’re ready to switch.”_ _

__Greg nodded. “Tell me if you need to switch sooner.” He retrieved the lube and slicked only one finger to start with. He pressed into Sherlock’s already wet hole, stretching with a careful balance of gentleness and efficiency. He’d barely put a second finger in when John gasped loudly._ _

__“Shit, fuck. Stop, Sherlock.”_ _

__Sherlock pulled his head back, and Greg stilled his fingers inside him._ _

__“Fuck, that was close.” John still had a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and a hand in his hair. After he managed to catch his breath, he looked past Sherlock to Greg again. “Ready?”_ _

__Greg shrugged and pulled his fingers out. “You’re better at this than me anyway, doctor.”_ _

__John grinned. He looked down at Sherlock, letting go of his shoulder and petting his hair. “Turn around.”_ _

__As Sherlock shifted on the bed between them, Greg tossed the lube to John. He laid back, head at the foot of the bed, knees bent up, toes coming into contact with John’s feet. “Same deal,” he said to Sherlock. “Don’t make me come.”_ _

__Sherlock nodded and went down on him without hesitation. Greg was already partly erect, so Sherlock wasn’t able to pull the same whole prick in mouth stunt he had with John. That didn’t hinder his ability to make Greg groan in seconds as he gripped both Sherlock’s shoulders with his hands._ _

__John was better at stretching, and he picked up where Greg had left off with a strange mix of surgical precision and pleasuring touch. It wasn’t long before it became apparent John was stretching Sherlock much wider than usual._ _

__“How are you holding up?” John said._ _

__“He’s doing the finger thing,” Greg replied breathily. “But anytime you’re ready.”_ _

__“Nearly there.”_ _

__“Good,” Greg groaned, “because I was lying. I don’t know if I can last much longer.”_ _

__John laughed. He pulled out his fingers and marvelled briefly at how open Sherlock was. He pulled out from the nightstand the large plug he and Greg had purchased earlier in the day, as soon as they were both back in the city. John coated it with lube before pushing it into Sherlock. There was a jerk of surprise in Sherlock’s body, which was its own kind of pleasure. “Alright,” John said._ _

__Greg let go of Sherlock’s shoulders. “Stop,” he commanded and pushed himself up._ _

__Sherlock released Greg’s cock and lay perfectly still._ _

__“I don’t think he’s going to talk,” Greg said. “Not unless we want him to.”_ _

__“Makes this a bit useless.” John pulled out their other new purchase—a ball gag._ _

__Greg smirked. “Be a waste if we didn’t use it though.”_ _

__“Very true.”_ _

__Greg manoeuvred Sherlock up into a kneeling position. John dropped the ball over Sherlock’s head, and Greg put it into place while John strapped it secure. “John, you have got to see this.”_ _

__“And you really need to see this.” They turned Sherlock around between them and both took sharp breaths._ _

__“I mean, I know it’s possible,” Greg muttered, staring at the large plug set snugly in Sherlock’s arse. “But Christ.”_ _

__John combed his cleans fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Us using you like this?”_ _

__Sherlock gave a single nod._ _

__“I’m starting to think this is a gift to yourself as much as it is to us.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” Greg looked at John over Sherlock’s shoulder._ _

__John answered Greg, but he kept his eyes locked with Sherlock’s. “Think about it. He spend all day, every day, his head buzzing like it does, taking in every situation, acting on everything. Yeah, he can be a controlling bastard, but sometimes I think it’s kneejerk rather than premeditated.”_ _

__Greg kissed the curve of Sherlock’s neck. “Is that so?”_ _

__After a brief pause, Sherlock nodded._ _

__John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s temple. “You needed an excuse to turn over the reins, to put someone else in control in a way you know you’d be able to let them, without breaking your resolve.”_ _

__Sherlock’s eyes, wide and dark, were just a little wet. He nodded._ _

__“Greg, you know what this means?”_ _

__Greg looked up from kissing Sherlock’s neck and shoulder. “We’re two lucky bastards?”_ _

__John grinned. “Aside from that.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“He doesn’t simply trust us with his body. He cares enough about us that he won’t let his big head get in the way.” John settled his hand on top of Sherlock’s head and gently ruffled his hair. “He loves us.”_ _

__Sherlock closed his eyes tight and leant forward to press his brow against John’s._ _

__John dropped his hand from Sherlock’s curls to the nape of his neck and held him in place. Greg wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and pressed his own forehead against the back of Sherlock’s head._ _

__“Like I said,” Greg murmured, “two lucky bastards.”_ _

__“We’re going to make you feel so good,” John whispered against Sherlock’s cheek. He leant back, hand still on the back of Sherlock’s neck to pull him down as well._ _

__Greg’s arms slipped away until his hands rested on Sherlock’s hips. He and John came to the unspoken agreement that they weren’t going to restrain Sherlock’s hands after all. Greg began to slick up his and then John’s cocks._ _

__“Just hold onto me,” John murmured against Sherlock’s ear, stroking his neck._ _

__Sherlock immediately wrapped his arms behind John’s head and nestled his face beside John’s._ _

__Greg slid out the plug and rubbed his palm over one of his bite marks. “Lift up a bit, love,” he said, his commands now gentle. Sherlock raised his hips, and Greg guided him onto John’s cock._ _

__John gripped Sherlock’s neck, and Sherlock pushed his cheek against John’s. The strap of the gag would leave an impression on them both._ _

__“Ready?” Greg said quietly._ _

__John combed through Sherlock’s hair once more. “Yup.”_ _

__Greg pushed into Sherlock slowly, pausing every time Sherlock tensed up too much. By the time he was in as much as John, all three of them were breathing heavily._ _

__John turned his face enough to kiss Sherlock’s temple. “How’s it feel? Good?”_ _

__Sherlock nodded, eyes clenched shut._ _

__“Go for it, Greg.”_ _

__Kneeling between both Sherlock and John’s thighs, Greg’s first thrust was only enough to test the waters. Sherlock moaned loud around his gag, breathing fast and sharp through his nose. Greg held Sherlock’s hip with one hand and John’s thigh with the other. He gave another thrust, and from there quickly found his rhythm._ _

__John’s free hand reached out and found Greg’s thigh. He did his best to add to Greg’s thrusts, but his focus was primarily on Sherlock, on reading him for any signs that they should or needed to stop. They had agreed on that, too, that John would be the one to gague Sherlock’s reactions. Greg didn’t mind; as he expected, he could focus on little else but the rub of his cock against John’s and the hot tight space they filled together._ _

__John squeezed Greg’s thigh and groaned his name. “Greg, he needs to come.” Sherlock nodded furiously against John’s cheek with a loud, albeit muffled whine._ _

__Greg moved his hand from Sherlock’s hip to his cock. The man’s long torso was arched enough for Greg to slide his hand between him and John. “Come, Sherlock,” he panted as he thrust and stroked. “You can come.”_ _

__“We’ve got you,” John murmured, breathless. “We’ve got you. You can come now, Sherlock.”_ _

__With a loud keening noise in his throat, Sherlock came, half in Greg’s hand, and the rest against his and John’s chests._ _

__Greg lurched and gasped at the sudden pressure of Sherlock’s wide open arse as he came, and John cried out, “Fuck!” John’s hips tilted up with unanticipated force. As soon as Greg regained his pacing, John came._ _

__With Sherlock’s arse still pressing tight around them, and John’s cock now pulsing with orgasm and his come filling the spaces around their pricks, it didn’t take long for Greg to join them in climax. He came seconds after John, and the force of his final thrust combined with the ebbing of Sherlock’s orgasm caused the middle man to collapse on John. Greg slipped out, and half his ejaculate ended up on Sherlock and John’s arses and the sheets. The rest, combined with John’s, trickled from Sherlock’s loose, red hole._ _

__John loosened the strap of the gag and eased it out of Sherlock’s mouth and over his head. The first thing Sherlock did was kiss John. His mouth was tired, but the passion was still there._ _

__Greg lay down next to the two on his side, brushing his hand over Sherlock’s curls while he watched. “Do I get a turn?” he teased._ _

__Sherlock broke away from John’s mouth and glared at him. “You have arse mouth.”_ _

__Greg chuckled. “Should I go brush my teeth?”_ _

__Sherlock rolled his eyes and, wriggling one arm from under John’s neck, grabbed the back of Greg’s head and pulled him into an equally tired and no less passionate snog._ _

__“And a Happy Christmas it was,” John said, gazing up at them with a broad grin._ _


End file.
